


wandering limbs and eager hands

by tiedbows



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, set two years before kizuna takes place, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: Taichi enters first, pausing to remove his shoes before stepping further inside to switch on the lights. When he notices a stunned Yamato still in the doorway, he waves his arm impatiently.“Hurry up, you're letting all the cold air in.”
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	wandering limbs and eager hands

**Author's Note:**

> man sometimes you just need to get an idea out of your system lmao. started this right after watching kizuna came out and i'm glad it's finally done 
> 
> thank you [sana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrespecs/pseuds/spectrespecs) i owe you my life 24/7 ilu
> 
> title came from [wandering limbs by kimbra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BetVjXZJL_s)

It's dark out as Taichi walks home for the day. 

The usual path home is quiet once he deviates away from the main street. In one hand, the plastic bag with his Lawson's purchases thumps lightly against his thigh, and the other holds an ice cream pouch he practically drains down to temporarily satisfy his sugar craving and hunger pangs. 

He's tired from being on his feet during his whole shift at the pachinko parlor, and he came _this_ close to getting mixed up in a near physical dispute between two patrons before his manager stepped in. As he puts the emptied pouch back in his bag, Taichi thinks about the outline he needs to write for his English speech presentation in two weeks. Maybe Koushiro would be interested in being his test audience once he gets it down. 

Or, perhaps Yamato. 

Taichi sighs and pulls out his phone, bringing up their old messages. Ever since they started university, they found themselves gradually becoming busier each term. Their last exchange had been four days ago when Yamato sent him a photo of the ramen he made for dinner that night. Ramen was one of the few dishes he mastered back in high school, and also one of Taichi's favorite things to eat. (He still, however, avoids the Ishida Atomic Curry like the plague.) 

He misses that ramen, but Yamato more so. 

His thumb hovers over the digital keyboard. Would Yamato be interested in getting together tomorrow? It was late notice, but tomorrow would be Saturday and he didn't have classes or work scheduled. No harm in trying.

_I know it's kinda late and you might be busy, but wanna do something tomorrow? It's been weeks. Hope you've been eating well_

He almost adds _I miss you_ , but refrains from sounding too mushy at this hour. It'll just bring down his mood while he tries to eat his dinner.

Taichi drags himself up the stairs to his apartment. The building is simple and small, only three stories, but it's cheap and a 15 minute walk (or a seven minute run) to the station and plenty of affordable restaurants. It makes his university life easier when it comes to saving money. The only drawback is having to use the laundromat one block over. He misses the laundry room back at home.

"Hey." 

Taichi nearly drops his bag and keys with a start. He pulls his head out of the clouds to stare at the familiar figure leaning against his door. 

"Yamato! What the hell, you almost scared the shit out of me," Taichi hisses, trying to keep his voice low as he approaches. 

"Hello to you too," the blond said, looking unbothered of course, watching as Taichi searches for his house key. 

"What are you doing here? Wait, scratch that, how did you even know where I live? I never gave you my address," Taichi gawks at him, still trying to recover from the shock.

Yamato shrugs. “Takeru.”

Ah, Takeru. And when there's Takeru, there’s also Hikari. Figures.

“Why am I not surprised,” he shook his head. Yamato has his motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm. “How long have you been here?” 

“I was already here before you sent that message, if that’s what you’re wondering. I can’t drive that fast from Shibuya,” Yamato scoffs. He lifts his other hand and it's then that Taichi notices the plain cotton tote bag. “It's been a while since we’ve seen each other. I thought I'd come by and we could catch up over dinner.” 

“You want to come in?” Taichi asks, hand still on the doorknob.

Taichi's never had anyone over to his apartment before. It’s not that he’s ashamed of his current living situation, per say, it’s just… easier to not be here with people. His place is too small to host friends and guests, not to mention far from the heart of Tokyo, and he barely has the basics to keep himself going week to week. The small local market and convenience stores on his daily route make his life easy between school, work and constantly being on a train. He's still grateful the space came with a refrigerator and microwave. It’s just better to meet friends somewhere else to hang out or eat, which is usually the case when he gets together with his oldest friends, especially with most of them being out of high school now. 

Yamato can afford to stay in a better, bigger apartment all the way in Shibuya because of scholarships and the savings from his old music career, plus he lives much closer to both of their campuses. It has always made more sense for Taichi to stay with him whenever the opportunity arises, which to say wasn't often as of late. 

The only one who's seen his apartment is his father when he helped Taichi move in a few heavy things, like his television and new mattress.

Yamato rolls his eyes. “Well, that would be nice. I didn't plan on standing out here all night to wait outside of your apartment and then leave. Thought it might be nice to eat some food and spend some time with my boyfriend,” he pauses, and raises a brow at Taichi. “Unless you were expecting someone else tonight?”

“Huh?!” Taichi squawks incredulously, but stops himself short, looking around the empty walkway they’re in before leaning over to give Yamato a quick kiss on the lips and pushes the door open. “There is no one else, stupid. Just come in already. And keep it down.”

Taichi enters first, pausing to remove his shoes before stepping further inside to switch on the lights. When he notices a stunned Yamato still in the doorway, he waves his arm impatiently.

“Hurry up, you're letting all the cold air in.”

Yamato follows suit, closing the door shut behind him with his foot. He places his helmet and backpack on the small counter that immediately greets him by the entrance.

"Bathroom is right there if you need it," Taichi nods to the door immediately to Yamato's left. "You can either hang up your jacket in there or use the closet out here. My slippers are in the bathroom if you wanna use them. I'll get things set up," he adds, pointing to a corner of the room that Yamato can't see. Taichi takes the bag of groceries from him and turns back to the table in the middle of the main room.

Yamato finds himself in the small bathroom, alone. He feels like he's been hit by a Taichi whirlwind, which definitely feels right. He's missed it. His eyes roam the small space, noting how surprising clean it is as he washes up. Yamato is fully aware that Taichi is capable of taking care of himself, but at the same time feels a small sense of relief. They're not just some kids from Odaiba anymore. 

When he leaves the bathroom, stripped of his jacket, he finds Taichi at the table pulling out items one by one from the tote. 

"You brought stuff for ramen?" Taichi looks over at him, grinning, with packages of noodles and green onion stalks in his hands. 

"I thought you probably haven't eaten yet, with work and all. It's not going to be like how I normally make it at home, though I got all the toppings you like," Yamato says, and smirks. "But knowing you, you'd still want to eat this even if you already had something else." 

"You know me well," Taichi sticks out his tongue. He stands and pulls Yamato over to sit on the corner of his bed. 

"You sit here and relax for a bit, you're my guest. I'll get the hot plate and a cutting board to do the prep, just like in high school when you'd make me work for my food," he smiles, looking much more alive than before he saw Yamato. "I have some beers in the fridge if you want one, but help yourself to whatever's in there." 

He wanders over to the fridge and inspects its contents. Water bottles, eggs, a container of cooked white rice, a half empty aloe vera drink, green tea, a milk carton, a jar of kimchi and what appears to be a convenience store bento still in the plastic bag occupy it. Yamato smiles to himself as he listens to the sound of drawers and cabinet doors opening and closing. He immediately reaches for two cans of Hihin, Taichi's favorite beer since they became of drinking age. He also takes one of the water bottles for good measure.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" he asks, though he knows it's pointless. 

"Nope, I'm all good!" And that was that. 

Yamato sits back down with their drinks in time for Taichi to return with his tabletop stove, balancing a wide pot, a small cutting board and utensils on top. Once he has everything set down, he crawls around the side of the table to plug the extension cord into the power strip on the other side. 

“Why do you even have a table stove when you have a perfectly good one over there?” 

Taichi gives the blond a look like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “It’s easier to watch games this way." 

He turns back around to place the pot on the stove. "So, tell me what's been going on with you lately. I don't know what goes on for someone on the science track who isn't Koushiro or Jou," Taichi laughs as the mini stove’s flame comes to life. 

Yamato takes a sip from his beer as he starts bringing Taichi up-to-date on his life at Keio. He talks about his latest project for the end of the term, complains about the slackers in his assigned lab group ("Why even go into the sciences if you're not going to put in the effort?") and even mentions an internship or two that he might apply for next year if he gets the recommendations from his professors, all the while watching Taichi’s back and the way his shoulders move underneath his soft grey t-shirt as he cubes up soft tofu and fish cakes. His fingers itch to help out, but when his boyfriend is committed to a task, he sees it through. 

“So what was up with that outside?” he asks, nudging Taichi’s side with his foot. “Is there some building policy about having guests here late or something?” 

Taichi yelps at the unexpected tickle to his waist, and shoots a glare over his shoulder. "Cut that out," he swats at the offending limb with an unopened package of nori. "All the apartments in the building have really thin walls, so we have to keep it down. I already got in trouble once with my landlord after I first moved in here while watching a really good game. Would rather not repeat that," he explains, sounding embarrassed recalling the memory. 

When Taichi starts talking about what's going on in his life, Yamato swears he's paying attention (Taichi's got a presentation coming up, his mom keeps asking if he's going to be back home for Hikari's high school graduation, there's already a seminar he's aiming to get into for his final year at Waseda), but his mind keeps circling back to those words spoken so casually just minutes before. 

_All the apartments in the building have really thin walls._

Yamato feels something stir within him as if Taichi had said _open sesame_ or _alakazam_ instead, and as he rises from his seat and silently sinks down behind his boyfriend so that they're pressed chest to back and his thighs encompass the rambling brunet's legs, it occurs to him what's been unlocked is his lizard brain. 

"Uh, Yamato?" Taichi asks. He's holding individual nori sheets now, leaving him at the mercy of Yamato's hands as they wrap around his waist. "What are you doing?" 

Because as much as Yamato is hungry for food, truthfully, he's also been really hungry for something else. 

"Hm? Am I doing something?" His face currently finds itself at home on Taichi's shoulder, pressing behind his right ear. Those ears always looked big on him back when they were kids, but Taichi's finally grown into them now that they're older. They also happened to be a hidden weak spot. 

Slim, calloused fingers slither under the thin shirt and come in contact with the warm tan skin hidden underneath. Yamato grins at the way the softened muscles jump under his touch. Taichi may not have time to play soccer as often since he's not on the university team, but the lean muscle he's built over the years is far from gone with the way he's always running around Tokyo. 

"You're being awfully touchy all of a sudden," he squirms under the touch, more surprised by Yamato's forwardness than anything. Usually he's the one instigating any physical affection between them. 

"That's all on you," Yamato says between kisses to his neck, squeezing tighter as the wiggling causes friction to the front of his now too tight jeans. Maybe Takeru was right about needing more comfortable pants. "This is from not seeing you in so long. Haven't had you over in ages, either. I'm suffering from an extreme Taichi deficiency and need a recharge. I'm expecting you to take full responsibility." 

He enjoys the shade of red that colors the tips of Taichi's ears. 

“I- I know, I missed you too, but we can't here,” Taichi finds himself subconsciously leaning back into the embrace. "Neighbors might hear." 

“Well, in that case,” Yamato nips at that ear, voice low and tinged with hunger, “you better keep it down.” 

“Yama-” Taichi's cut off by the hot tongue that slips into his mouth, the hand in his hair angling his head just so to lock him in a searing kiss that has him in a daze. 

He gets caught up in the moment, slinging an arm around Yamato's neck to pull him closer as he loses himself in the kiss. The kiss tastes like alcohol, but Taichi's not sure he could fully enjoy his favorite beer again after tasting it mixed with the flavor so unique to Yamato. The things the former rockstar can do with his tongue has him feeling light-headed, way better than any buzz. At the same time, Taichi's hyper aware of the hands pawing under his shirt, running over his stomach, chest, sides and back, leaving no centimeter of skin neglected. It's overwhelming. He feels like a computer on the verge of overheating and just the taste of Yamato makes him think, _fuck, I've really missed you._

Taichi whines when they break apart, no longer sharing the same air, but it quickly turns into a soft moan when that mouth latches onto his neck leaving kisses and teasing bites in its wake. He barely registers how Yamato's somehow twisted him in his lap so that his legs are over denim-clad thigh — a more comfortable position for Taichi and easier access for Yamato. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, suppressing the noises that threaten to escape and balls his hands into fists. There's a crunching sound that surprises both of them out of the moment. Yamato looks down and chuckles, and the deep rumble makes something inside Taichi stir until he directs his attention to what his boyfriend is staring at. The nori sheets in his hands are crushed, a few dried shards littering the floor. Taichi feels his face warm up for a whole new reason.

"Shut up," he huffs, staring holes into his rug. Ugh, that's going to be such a pain to clean later.

"I didn't say anything," he says, but Yamato's voice is so full of mirth as he plucks the remaining dried seaweed from his hands and tosses them on the table.

"Whatever," Taichi says, any bit of annoyance evaporating at the soft nuzzle along his jaw.

Yamato smiles into his neck where he resumes his kisses. "Bed," he says. It's non-negotiable.

"W-what about-" Taichi gasps at the hard suck to his collarbone, "the- the food?" He points to the mini stove where the pot of water is now boiling away.

"Later." Yamato halts his attack on Taichi's neck to reach over and switch the flame off.

He doesn't go back to kissing - instead he hovers near Taichi’s face and he can see the heat in his eyes. They’re so close. Yamato's looking at him with that intense, unwavering gaze of his (as if he had any other look) and all he can see is blue, blue, blue. Taichi swallows. He thinks he might drown in them, and he wouldn’t mind one bit. There are worse ways to leave this world. 

"Taichi." A few fingers from the hand stationed around his waist slip slightly into his pants to stroke the sun-kissed skin of his hip. That earns Yamato another soft gasp. "Will you let me play you?"

The silence is heavy between them, but a stifled laugh and two cracking smiles turn the tension on its head. 

“Geez, you’re so dumb,” Taichi laughs openly, casting aside his own warnings at Yamato, and his lover can’t help but laugh as well. 

Once he calms down, Taichi leans forward again, his mouth and eyes smiling at Yamato. He doesn’t say a word - just studies Yamato’s face to the point where he can feel his own ears burning. The warmth in that gaze melts something further down inside Yamato, and for a moment it really hits him how Taichi’s got his heart in the palm of his hand. And perhaps he’s had it the entire time. 

When Taichi’s hands come up to pull his face into another lingering kiss, this time soft and sweet, fingers catching a few blond strands, he doesn’t even mind that his hair is going to smell like seaweed. 

“But yeah,” Taichi says when he pulls away, “yeah, go ahead and play me, mister rockstar.” 

“That’s mister engineer to you,” Yamato corrects, tugging them onto their feet. His hands automatically latch onto Taichi's sides.

"Ooo, talent _and_ smarts. I hit the jackpot." 

"I should have known you only wanted me for my brain." 

"Well it definitely wasn't for your flirting skills." 

That comment earns Taichi a playful shove that has him falling back on top of his bed. Yamato crawls after him, hovering over his sprawled out form like a wolf cornering its prey. 

He wastes no time helping Taichi's shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Yamato leaves a trail of kisses across his chest as he gets to undoing the front of pants currently in the way. Taichi is hard and arches into the hand that slips into his underwear. 

"Lift your hips," Yamato instructs, and the moment he does, Taichi is left exposed to Yamato's gaze as the last of his clothes come off in one swift pull. 

He loops his arms around Yamato's neck, rocking his hips into the fist enclosed around him and the leg pressed between his thighs. 

"What are you waiting for?" he asks, close to impatient. "This was your idea, you know." 

"Hold on," Yamato says, presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "Where do you keep it?" 

"Keep what?" 

Yamato gives him a pointed look. "You know." 

Realization crosses his face and he gestures toward the upper left of the mattress. "Under the bed." 

Yamato nods, and gives Taichi's hip a squeeze. "Thanks. Go turn on your side for me." 

The mattress shifts slightly while Yamato leans over to dig for Taichi's stash of supplies. His hand soon lands on something plastic and after a bit more searching he soons pulls out a strip of condoms and a half empty bottle of lube. Since they started having sex, they both made it a habit to carry each other's preferred condoms as back up. 

"Looks like someone's been a little busy," he teases as he waves the bottle in front of Taichi's face. 

His boyfriend huffs up at him. "And? If you're planning to keep me waiting any longer, I just might get started without you." 

That makes something flare up in Yamato. Any other night that would be a sight he would love to see, but not tonight. 

"Maybe tomorrow," he says. "But right now, I want you to lift your leg up a bit for me." He runs a hand down the side of Taichi's leg he's not resting on. 

Yamato has always had a thing for Taichi's legs. He learned early on during their high school years to not attend many soccer games unless he wanted to get hot and bothered in public. Something about those toned calves in knee-high socks and the way Taichi's thighs pulled the loose jersey material of his shorts tight as he ran around the field or kicked to score a goal was simply overwhelming. But now, in a relationship and in college, he finally allows himself to indulge in his appreciation. 

"Fuck, you have the best legs," he whispers into Taichi's neck, wasting no time in tugging down his pants and underwear down his hips. 

Their bodies slot together like puzzle pieces as they press back to chest. Yamato moans as he slides between the small space Taichi has made with his thighs. It's hot and snug, but he's coated in enough lubricant that Yamato can fuck his thighs with ease. He sneaks a hand around to Taichi's front to grip him as his own length glides right underneath to create a friction that has them both grunting. 

He can't hold back anymore. Yamato thrusts harder than he normally does, knowing this particular position won't cause his love any pain. This moment is all about them reconnecting and seeking pleasure. 

Taichi's hand soon joins his around them and he meets each of Yamato's thrusts with his own grinding hips. His breathing is heavy, like how he would sound whenever he greeted Yamato after a particularly grueling practice or run, and he loves it. Taichi's trying to bury his face into his pillow in a weak attempt to silence himself, but Yamato can't have that. 

"Don't hide your sounds from me," he says, and plays dirty by swiping his thumb over Taichi's leaking head and that earns him a loud moan. "That's right, don't be shy." 

"You ass," Taichi groans, and tightens his thighs around Yamato in retaliation. 

"Yours," is all Yamato can say before he's pumping them both at a rapid pace. The friction, slippery heat and consuming tightness prove to be too much and soon they're both crying as they come, spilling all over the sheets below them. 

Yamato is panting as he rests his head against the back of Taichi's shoulder. He feels tingly all over, heart hammering away in his chest. 

"Wow," he says, and places a kiss to his back. "That was great." 

He's met with silence, and that prompts him to run a hand along Taichi's side. 

"Taichi?" 

The softest breaths escape the brunet's mouth as his chest rises and falls in peaceful slumber. Yamato holds him close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something smells delicious. Taichi shifts under his blanket, popping his head out at the side of the bed. 

"How long was I out?" he yawns, watching a shirtless Yamato stir the pot of simmering broth.

"Not long, it's barely going to be midnight," he says, and pours a tiny bit of broth into a spoon. He lifts it to Taichi's face and the sleepy man carefully sips it down. Yamato earns a tiny hum of approval.

Taichi slips onto the floor beside him, brings the comforter down with him and that's how the two devour the ramen. They don't bother getting any bowls out ("It tastes better this way," Taichi insists, digging in right from the pot) and they slurp down noodles while discussing their plans for tomorrow (hunting for graduation gifts for their siblings is a priority) and when's the next best time for them to get together. 

When Taichi snatches up the last piece of fish cake from the pot before Yamato, he kisses the scowl off those lips. And when Yamato pulls him back to kiss Taichi again, this time a little deeper, a little slower, he can't help thinking that maybe Taichi was right after all. It does taste better this way.

They crawl back into Taichi's bed once they're done. He helps Yamato strip the rest of his clothes and they press against each other, still not fully sated from earlier.

Everything feels easy when they're together, from the way Yamato settles between those firm thighs with slick fingers to how Taichi sighs and presses back eagerly against nimble digits inside him. He swears up and down that those hands can work magic. Yamato teases, knowing how to press and stroke the right spots to get him squirming and clawing the mattress. 

Only he can ever make Taichi feel this way, the only person he'll allow to let see him this open and vulnerable when the rest of the world needs him to be strong, and it's that level of trust that stokes the fire in Yamato like nothing else.

The whimpers he makes as Yamato finally rocks into him are like music to his ears. Taichi bites hard into the corner of his pillow as Yamato picks up the pace, trying to keep himself from getting any louder this late. As much as he loves watching Taichi's face in the throes of pleasure, Yamato loves this position, loves the way tan skin tenses and back muscles flex when he hits particularly deep or rough inside him, but even more so when Taichi looks over his shoulder and up at him like he is now, face flush and eyes cloudy with need.

"Is that all you got?" he eggs him on, and Yamato isn't one to back down from a challenge.

When he leans over and reaches down to wrap a hand around Taichi, that earns him a startled moan and Yamato hisses at the sudden tightness engulfing him.

"What happened to keeping quiet?" he pants into Taichi's ear, bringing up his other hand to hold his chin. Taichi's face is burning hot under his fingers.

"F-fuck you," he groans, but whines when Yamato gives him a squeeze.

"Maybe later, if you feel up for it," he chuckles. He swipes his thumb over the corner of Taichi's mouth, dragging through the trail of saliva running down his chin and onto his pillow. "You're such a mess, Chi."

He slips his thumb into Taichi's mouth, lets out a soft "fuck" when he begins to suck in response. Yamato presses down on his tongue and slowly drags his finger out, and his eyes follow the string of drool that's attached to Taichi's lip and slides down his palm when it breaks. 

He bucks faster, spreads the slick as he pumps Taichi in faster strokes, feeling the last bit of self-restraint in him starting to unravel.

"Come on, come for me," Yamato kisses into his shoulder, "let go."

Taichi comes with a muffled cry over the sheets, canting his hips into Yamato's hand and arches into the mattress as he chases his high. He's trembling slightly when Yamato follows moments later. 

Yamato's knees suddenly feel boneless, but he refrains from collapsing fully onto Taichi's back and opts to carefully pull out and dispose of the used condom before maneuvering himself beside his boyfriend.

"You ok?" he asks, rubbing at the small of the spent man's back where he knows it aches. "Where are your towels? I can clean you up. Or would you rather take a quick bath before you sleep?"

Taichi turns to face him, looking both exhausted and blissed out.

"You're staying over tomorrow night too, right?"

Yamato laughs and kisses his forehead.

  
  
  
  
  


There's a persistent knocking that wakes Taichi. He stirs, bleary-eyed, searching under his pillow to find his phone. It's just after 9 a.m.

The knocking intensifies. "Yagami, are you there?" comes a familiar voice, and any grogginess clouding his mind instantly clears.

"Y-yes, one moment please!" He's scrambling out of bed now, carefully untangling himself from the mess of limbs he's in, ignoring the ache in his hips and lower back as he throws on discarded pants from the floor and grabs a random shirt. It's a tight fit around the shoulders and he immediately knows it belongs to Yamato.

"Sorry," Taichi says before opening the door, just enough so that the rest of the apartment is hidden without being rude. "Good morning, Kimura-san."

"Good morning, Yagami," says his landlord. The older man does not look particularly pleased at this hour, but then again, who would be on a weekend.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" Taichi tries, resisting the urge to look back into the apartment to see if Yamato's awake yet.

The man sighs, giving Taichi a look that's both exasperated and like he'd rather be doing anything else. The feeling is mutual.

"Look Yagami, I remember what's like to be your age," he starts. "You're young, living life, making the most of your youth. I get that. You seem like a nice young man raised by good parents. You pay your rent on time and take out your trash on time no matter your schedule. So I don't enjoy having to visit you again for the same problem."

"Problem?" Taichi asks, already feeling the wave of dread wash over him.

"I got some noise complaints from some of your neighbors regarding some, _ahem_ , late night activities. I know we've discussed this noise problem before, but this feels like a different issue. There's no problem with some late night company, but I ask that you please be respectful to your neighbors here. We house a variety of people living here, including some elderly and small families, so I ask that you consider them if you are to have a guest again. Does that sound reasonable, Yagami?"

"Of course," Taichi bows deeply, ignoring the pain shooting down his backside, wanting nothing more than to sink through the floor and never be seen again, "I'm deeply sorry for the disturbance and any trouble I may have caused you. It won't ever happen again."

The man nods, seemingly pleased with the answer. "I'll be on my way. Take care, Yagami-san."

Taichi bows again, only straightening back up when Kimura starts walking away, and he closes the door with a firm click. He buries his face in hands as he leans against it for support and feels how hot his face is burning in embarrassment in his palms. Fuck, he groans, it'll take him ages before he's able to make eye contact with any of his neighbors again.

He may have to move.

Taichi takes a deep breath as he heads back into the main room and stops dead in his tracks before he can take off Yamato's shirt.

The blond is sitting upright against the headrest, arms crossed over his bare chest, hair completely disheveled and looking the most entertained he's ever looked in his entire life.

"So," Yamato drawls, a sleepy shit-eating grin decorating his face, "how'd it go?"

It turns out Taichi was actually right about this incident never happening again, because he is absolutely going to _kill_ his boyfriend.

One moment he's standing at the threshold to the main space of his apartment, and the next Taichi finds himself flying across the room with a cry, landing atop the bed and Yamato and smacking the cackling blond repeatedly with his pillow.

Moments later, loud knocking returns to compete with the noises inside, this time much more insistent. "Yagami! What the hell did we just talk about?!"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiedbows)


End file.
